Concern
by Sarin-sama
Summary: One-Shot featuring my favorite Fairy Tail paring! Gajeel&Levy! Rated F for Fluffiness


**Yay for fluffiness! Love Gajeel and Levy lol best Fairy Tail couple xD anyways, hope you like it haha**

* * *

><p>Levy walked up the steps of the guild entrance, with Jet and Droy moaning on either side of her. They had just gotten back from a job, and all three of them were aching messes. Not even five minutes into the fight, both Droy and Jet had been knocked unconscious, leaving Levy to fight the contender from a near-by Dark Guild while she decrypted the secret of a manuscript that could grant the owner a special power.<p>

Her leg stung beneath the cherry-stained bandage wrapped around her calve. She winced with each step she took.

As she walked into the main room where most everybody sat either drinking or just hanging out, a few heads turned her way. A particular blonde one rushed to her side with a gasp. "Levy! What happened?" Lucy asked, her eyes shining with worry.

Levy just smiled at her friend, "It's no big deal. We finished the job, at least!"

Lucy let her blue-haired friend lean on her shoulder as Elfman stood before Droy and Jet. Elfman immediately went into a rant about "Real Men" being able to protect a woman and fight honorably.

The two girls ignored the rant and collective sighs from Jet and Droy.

"You should have Wendy look at that leg, Levy – it looks bad," Lucy pleaded slightly. She knew how stubborn her friend could be.

But Levy shook her head, her stray and messed up blue hair falling over her shoulders, "No, I'll be fine. It isn't serious."

But as soon as the words left her lips, she felt herself being scooped up from the ground by strong arms. She looked up and met Gajeel's hard red eyes looking straight at her.

She couldn't fight the blush that rose on her cheeks, "I'm fine, Gajeel – you can put me down." Levy tried to lift herself out of the man's muscular and somewhat cold arms, but found that her body was too weak.

"Nope," he said solidly, continuing to carry her out of the guild. Only a few people paid them much attention – particularly Mirajane, who loved to collect pieces of gossip and spread them like wildfire.

Levy was embarrassed to be seen like this – in his arms. She felt her heart flutter, and found no way to turn off the blush in her cheeks.

_Why am I being so weird? What is it about him that makes me react this way?_

She took a deep breath to calm herself…but only succeeding in taking in his metallic and particularly spicy sent, which made her stomach flip. Levy wondered if he could feel her heart beating faster. Her body was cradled in his arms, pulled against his hard torso – she bit her lip, hoping furiously that he didn't see how nervous and jumpy she was at the moment.

"How'd you get hurt?" he asked in his gruff voice, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

A cold gust of wind hit them and she instinctively leaned into his chest as she answered, "Sword ran through it…A dark guild had been after the artifact I was retrieving for the client."

"Did those to cheerleaders of yours actually manage to do anything?"

Her lips tightened at the rude mention of her friends but sighed inwardly. In truth, they hadn't done much…like always, they end up getting defeated and leaving the rest of the job to Levy. "Well," She said trying to defend them, "They tried their hardest…"

"Obviously that isn't good enough, since you keep coming home hurt," he grumbled as he took a turn down an alley towards a local healers shop.

She could feel his intense red eyes looking down at her now. Levy quickly looked to her hands as they nervously picked at her nails.

"I don't like seeing you hurt…" he said. Levy was surprised to hear a soft concern in his usually steely voice. She looked up at him nervously, not knowing how to respond.

Her heart seemed to panic and beat faster. She wondered – not for the first time, either – if the concern he was showing towards her was because he thought of her as a young girl who needed taking care of, or because he had close personal feelings for her.

He carried her into the doorway of the healer's shop, and set her gently down onto a spare bed. As the healer came to look her over, he disappeared out the doorway, leaving Levy with butterflies in her stomach and more unanswered questions.


End file.
